Miraggio
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Mascara da Morte é um vampiro sádico, gosta de brincar com suas vítimas mas um ser das trevas o abala pela primeira vez em sua existência. onshot bem curtinha


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, se fosse assim eu estaria rica, o seiya morto 10x e, se fosse possível, seria tudo muito mais gay.**_

Podia correr como os ventos, ele pulava de um telhado para o outro silencioso como o vôo de uma coruja. Pousava com a graciosidade de um gato, mas era audacioso como um corvo.

Suas vestimentas pretas serviam para cobrir-lhe a pele branca como o mármore, e dura e brilhante à luz da lua. Seus olhos à muito deixaram de ser castanhos e adquiriram o tom avermelhado que todos de sua espécie adquiriam com o passar dos séculos. O penteado rebelde, arrebiado dos cabelos da cor da terra molhada denunciava a época atual, ele não tinha parado no tempo como tantos outros vampiros.

O casaco de couro era pesado, as calças, também de couro poderiam atrapalhar a mobilidade, mas não para ele. E gostava de couro, era o que estava na moda, não?

Não tinha barba, quando fora criado o forçaram a raspar com uma lâmina afiada, a mesma que usaram em uma brincadeira para arrancar-lhe o sangue de seu pulso.

Naquela noite de luar, se lembrou vividamente daquele dia à um século atrás.

O céu estava pintado de azul-marinho e as estrelas brilhavam com uma intensidade que não é possível se ver nesse século. A temperatura amena e o cheiro forte de sangue e suor estava no ar. Era em um baile de máscaras. As vozes se misturavam com a música em uma sinfonia desengonçada. Ele vestia as roupas coberta de brilhos e babados nos pulsos e pescoço. Dançava graciosamente enquanto escolhia a dedo seu alvo.

Segurou a mão da donzela que o olhava maliciosa com seus olhos verdes. Ele ageitou a gola com um puxão e se aproximou como um felino de sua presa. Ela vestia um vestido de muitas camadas dourado e verde, com um espartilho apertado sufocando sua cintura e destacando seus seios fartos. Sorriu fazendo com que sua boca delicada formasse um arco perfeito, rosado e delicado. As bochechas rosadas pela maquiagem pesada não conseguia disfarçar sua beleza natural. Os cabelos dourados e cacheados presos com esmero no topo da cabeça eram cobertos por uma peruca branca. A máscara, para ele, não cobria absolutamente nada.

Sem tirar os olhos de seu rosto, segurou-lhe a mão e a beijou com delicadeza.

Sem palavras, ela o convidou com um movimento a segui-la para um dos quartos do castelo, ele negou e a conduziu pela mão para fora.

E ela foi.

Atrás do castelo ela se deixou levar pelos seus toques lacivos percorrendo seu corpo indelicadamente. Sua alma queimava fazendo com que ele conseguisse ouvir mais nitidamente seus planos cruéis.

"Meu marido será preso amanhã, condenado à fogueira, e eu herdarei tudo" pensava sadicamente. O marido era apenas um bibelô, mas estava cansada dele, e se divertia com a idéia dele ser condenado por um crime que não cometeu.

Mas ela não percebeu que seus pensamentos iam se esvaziando assim como seu sangue. Olhou para o amante procurando sua boca, mas ao passar a língua entre os dentes percebeu, ele tinha presas afiadas.

Ela olhou em pânico ia tentar se debater quando sentiu sua língua ser mordida e arrancada. Sentiu seu sangue jorrar para fora e sua vida, ela iria embora como um rio em uma noite de tempestade.

Logo estava nos braços do sono eterno.

Ele sorriu, levantou o corpo vazio com facilidade, ia levá-la para onde ele sempre jogava os corpos, nas margens do rio Senna, em sua terra natal.

O corpo escorregou de seus braços, ninguém notaria um corpo a mais ou a menos naquele lugar, era um ponto comum para "despejar" um serviço como aquele, não somente para vampiros, mas também para criminosos.

Ao terminar de se limpar na água escura ouviu uma voz fina, mas tinha certeza ser masculina.

-Sempre brinca com suas presas assim?

Ele se assustou, quem conseguiu se aproximar dele, sem ele perceber? Ele sabia que era um vampiro. Não tinha como ser humano.

-Não vai me responder, italiano?

Seu orgulho não lhe permitiu falar e nem se virar, apenas levantou e ia embora, finjindo que nada aconteceu.

Quando olhou para frente, para sua surpresa ele o encarava, com um sorriso irônico.

Era diferente de tudo o que já vira nesse mundo, tinha os olhos e cabelos da cor do céu. O rosto era fino e não tinha traços masculinos e nem femininos, tinha uma pinta embaixo de um dos olhos e a boca rosada. Sua pele era coberta por uma finíssima camada de pó de arroz. Usava um manto branco com detalhes dourados, com um rei egípcio. O tecido leve de algodão transparente lhe caía pelos músculos pouco definidos tocando levemente sua pele.

As jóias enfeitavam seus dedos, braços, pescoço e pérolas enfeitavam seus cabelos.

Ambos os braços estavam caídos ao lado do corpo, pendando e mostrando a delicadeza de uma dama.

-Afrodite, era uma Deusa cruel- falou com sua voz melódica- a deusa do amor carnal, seduzia qualquer um, deuses, mortais, provocou a fúria dos Deuses.

-Afrodite- repetiu com sua voz grossa e pesada- a Deusa do Amor, entre nós é uma lenda viva.- ele o encarou de cima a baixo novamente, e cada vez que o fazia parecia mais e mais belo- como uma rosa, bela ao longe, cercado de espinhos pronto para ferir quem se aproxima.

-O lendário caçador solitário, Máscara da Morte já ouviu falar dos rumores então?

-Belo, delicado sua voz é gentil e convidativa, assim como cada parte de si. Mas é frio, belo e frio como uma tempestade de neve.

-Oh, isso é um pouco cruel- colocou seu dedo fino em seus próprios lábios, chamando a atenção para os caninos levemente cobertos- talvez seja verdade.

-Um inimigo de nossa própria espécie, um dos únicos antigos capaz de controlar o poder da magia do sangue. Pode me explodir nesse momento se quizer, ou fazer com que meu sangue ferva até eu morrer em agonia extrema.

-Uma morte um tanto feia não?-sorriu se aproximando- não teme pela sua vida?

-Pode me chamar de vivo? Creio que tenha dito morte, mas estou vivo?

-Você está aqui, não?

-O que quer de mim, ser ilusório?

-Não sou uma ilusão-riu fechando os olhos, os cílios compridos dançaram com seus movimentos e levantou a mão direita tocando os lábios do italiano- nem eu nem você.

Não soube dizer se era um feitiço lançado pelo rapaz de cabelos azuis, seu corpo se moveu sozinho a procurar um beijo violento e puxá-lo para junto de si.

Sua respiração falhou por um instante, mordeu-lhe a língua, assim como tinha feito com a moça à algumas horas, mas era um vampiro, não morreria, e ele bebeu seu sangue faminto mas a ferida se fechou rapidamente.

Afrodite se afastou.

-Venha, o cheiro da margem me enoja.- era como assistir uma fada dos mundos imaginários dos sere humanos voar.

Ele o seguiu até o topo de uma montanha em uma ilha deserta coberta de verde. Colunas brancas sustentavam o této, tudo judiado pelas passagens de tempo, viu uma estátua de uma mulher nua dançando e outras em sua volta já sem cabeça ou faltando algum dos membros. Eram ruínas de um templo grego de Afrodite.

No centro do templo, ele retirou uma grande pedra pesada e uma porta se revelou.

As paredes eram brancas e bem trabalhadas, com retratos antigos gregos, romanos, ateniences, italianos, todos retratando a deusa do amor.

-Um palácio em seu próprio culto?

-Apenas uma coleção pessoal.

Continuaram andando pelos corredores até mais uma porta, dessa vez de mogno escuro e entalhado dar entrada à um quarto enorme, uma das paredes coberto por livro, um grande armário de madeira cara e, no centro, uma enorme cama dourada coberta por cortinas transparente brancas. No colchão lençóis de seda egípcio lindamente trançadas enfeitavam toda a extenção.

-Onde está seu caixão?

-Oh não, meu querido, não durmo em caixões.

-Um vampiro que vive como os humanos, mas ainda sim, é um vampiro.O que faz um vampiro poderoso como você vivo? Achei que todos os magos de sangue haviam sido destruídos.

-Os vampiros um dia foram humanos, todos os humanos temem o poder do desconhecido – ele se deitou convidativo na cama. Seus movimentos eram suaves como um balé, lembrava as próprias ninfas dançando na floresta.

-E você? Procura poder?

Ele deu uma sonora gargalhada.

-Não, meu querido, um filho dos milênios não busca o poder, somente ser testemunha das mudanças desse mundo.

Colocou um joelho sobre a cama macia e jogou seu peso sobre Afrodite.

-O que espera de mim?

-O que você espera de mim?

-Absolutamente nada-disse invadindo sua boca e descendo para o pescoço alvo e fino- não quero seu poder- mordeu arrancando-lhe gemidos e sangue, que bebeu sem cerimônia.-é você que está fazendo isso comigo?

-Se a resposta for sim ou não voocê saberá diferenciar?-passou as mãos despudoradas sobre o corpo musculoso e arrancou-lhe a parte superior da roupa.

-Provavelmente não.

Sentiu seu corpo leve, era o anoitecer do dia seguinte, ele estava sozinho em volta não havia mais nada, somente a cama e a lembrança da noite anterior cravada em sua pele como uma tatuagem.

Não o vira novamente desde então. Evitava pensar naquela noite pois era a prova de sua fraqueza. Mas naquele dia, por algum motivo lembrara-se.

-Afrodite, a cruel Deusa do Amor, procura a todos- riu- no fundo esperava apenas ser amada.

Seus braços foram tocados em um aperto leve.

Leves gotas de sangue pingaram em sua roupa. Lágrimas de um vampiro, a ilusão de um passado.

...oooOOOooo...

Olá leitoras e leitores do meu coraçãozinho, como vão?

Faz muito e muito tempo desde a minha última fanfiction. Eu escrevi uma fanfict da fanfict da minha nechan (Pure Petit Cat) a original dela chama-se Dolls para quem não conhece, e a que eu escrevi Dolls Redemption, ela está upando para mim para as leitoras de Dolls na conta dela. Eu AMO as ficts dela, portanto eu incentivo vocês a lerem hahaha.

Tá, divaguei de mais XDD.

Espero que se alguém leu essa humilde e curta oneshot tenha gostado. Não teve revisão pois estou escrevendo no trabalho e to sem nenhum programa de texto em casa, portanto não tenho como editá-la de casa, por favor perdoem meus erros. E muito obrigada a quem leu até aqui

o/


End file.
